Last breath of the rotten mind
by xSarah0402x
Summary: Nach dem Krieg musste Draco nach Azkaban - jedoch wird sein Fall neu aufgewickelt und in der Zeit darf er zurück nach Hogwarts. Kann er den Namen der Malfoys wieder rein waschen? Wird er seinen Weg finden? Muss er am Ende doch noch zurück nach Azkaban?
1. Prolog: Dunkle Erinnerungen

**Prolog: Dunkle Erinnerungen**

_Kalte dunkle Wände… ein modriger Geruch lag in der feuchten Luft. Ob es Tag oder Nacht war, er konnte er nicht sagen. Den Himmel hatte er schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Überall ertönten Schreie, doch die Personen, von denen sie kamen, konnte er nicht sehen. Er wusste nur, dass er der nächste sein würde…_

_Er spürte den eiskalten Luftzug an seinem Nacken und sofort stellten sich ihm seine Nackenhaare auf. Durch das fahle Licht konnte er den Schatten sehen, wie er langsam auf ihn zukam. Es wurde automatisch kälter, doch sein Körper nahm dies kaum noch wahr, hatte er die letzten Wochen doch nichts anderes zu spüren bekommen. _

_Der Schatten kam immer näher und auch wenn er wusste, dass es kein Entkommen geben würde, drückte er sich mit seinem Rücken an die kalte, dunkle Wand. Weglaufen hatte keinen Zweck, aus dieser, seiner Zelle konnte er nicht fliehen!_

_Langsam nahm der Schatten Gestalt an und streckte seine lange, knochige Hand nach ihm aus. Verzweiflung breitete sich immer mehr in ihm aus. Er wusste, was gleich kommen würde, weswegen er kaum noch atmen konnte. Verzweifelt und voller Panik blickte er zu der dunklen Gestalt. Seine Unterlippe zitterte. Er schloss seine eisgrauen Augen und spürte die eisige Kälte auf seinem Gesicht. Es erschauderte ihn bis in sein Knochenmark, als er die Hand auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte und plötzlich fiel…_

Erschrocken zuckte Draco zusammen und riss seine eisgrauen Augen auf. Sein Atem ging flach und schnell. Schweißperlen hatten sich auf der Stirn des Slytherinschülers gebildet. Er sah hoch zur Decke und atmete tief durch. Dracos Hände rieben schon fast automatisch über sein Gesicht. Abermals hatten ihn seine Erinnerungen in seinen Träumen verfolgt…

Mit einem resignierenden Seufzer erhob sich Draco aus seinem Bett und warf einen flüchtigen Blick durch den Schlafsaal. Blaise, Nott und Goyle waren noch am schlafen, wie immer. Ihr stetiges Schnarchen ließ ihn verächtlich schnaufen. Draco verließ den Schlafsaal und schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der Vollmond schien hell durch die großen Fenster in die dunklen Gänge. Das fahle Licht ließ ihn erneut erschaudern, doch diese Erinnerung verdrängte er direkt wieder.

Die Gemälde an der Wand tuschelten leise und redeten über ihn. Es war nicht wie damals, als er noch stolz und erhaben durch die Gänge schritt. Die Schüler blickten ihn nicht mehr voller Bewunderung und Stolz an. Viel mehr waren ihre Blicke nun voller Verachtung und Missgunst. Draco war in Hogwarts nicht länger willkommen.

Seine nackten Füße schritten durch die Gänge und nahmen die kalten steinigen Stufen zum Astronomieturm rauf, welchen er kurz darauf betrat. Die frische Luft klärte seine Gedanken, sodass er für einen Moment seine Augen schloss und tief durchatmete.

Draco stellte sich an das Geländer und stützte sich mit seinen Armen auf dieses. Sein Blick glitt direkt in die Ferne und fokussierte keinen festen Punkt.

Es war nun vier Wochen her, dass er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte. Der weißblonde Schüler erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den Prozess, der beinahe den ganzen Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts überdauert hatte…

Zum Ende des Kriegs hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab Harry zugeworfen und sich somit gegen die Seite des Lords gestellt. Vor den Augen der anderen Todesser hatte sein Vater getobt vor Wut. Augenscheinlich war Lucius entsetzt und enttäuscht von seinem Sohn, doch dieser wusste es besser!

Lucius Malfoy war ein sehr stolzer Mann und ebenso stolz auf seinen Stand als Reinblut. Er vertrat die Ansichten seines Lords und stand auch direkt hinter diesem! Schlammblüter hatten nichts an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu suchen. Das reine Blut durfte in keinem Fall mit dem eines Schlammbluts vermischt werden und erst recht nicht mit dem eines Muggels! So war es auch ein Unding für ihn, dass so etwas wie ‚Muggelkunde' in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurde.

Allerdings war das Ausmaß etwas, was Lucius das Genick gebrochen hatte. Sein Ruf war ruiniert, sowie auch sein Ansehen.

Nachdem der dunkle Lord gefallen war, waren sie auf direktem Wege in ihr Anwesen zurückgekehrt und hatten sich vorerst zurückgezogen. Die Hauselfen hatten die Anweisung bekommen, das Manor wieder in den Zustand zu versetzen, bevor Voldemort sich bei ihnen eingenistet hatte.

Bevor die Ruhe jedoch wirklich einkehren konnte, stand ein Durchsuchungskomitee des Ministeriums bei ihnen vor der Tür und konfiszierten Malfoy Manor. Lucius und Draco wurden auf direktem Wege nach Azkaban gebracht, während Narcissa im Ministerium bleiben musste. Wie viele Anhörungen es schließlich gegeben hatte, wusste Draco nicht mehr. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu zählen. Wieder und wieder hatte er berichtet, was in den vergangenen Monaten passiert war und dass sie keine andere Chance hatten. Und jedes Mal wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass das Urteil längst schon gefällt war.

Ihr Vermögen war ihnen größtenteils genommen worden, um den Opfern und deren Angehörigen zu helfen. Malfoy Manor war mehrere Male durchsucht worden, um schwarzmagische Gegenstände restlos entfernen zu können. Letztendlich war von der Inneneinrichtung kaum noch etwas übrig geblieben. Die Gründe, wieso diverse Gegenstände konfisziert wurden, waren mehr als dürftig gewesen, doch hatten sie nicht mehr die Kraft und die Nerven, sich mit dem Ministerium auch noch deswegen auseinanderzusetzen.

Lucius hatte 10 Jahre in Azkaban bekommen – Draco hatte bei seiner Verhandlung nicht dabei sein dürfen. Und er hätte auch nicht gewusst, ob er für oder gegen seinen Vater ausgesagt hätte.

Schließlich war Lucius es gewesen, der sie in diese Situation brachte. Natürlich war auch Draco stolz darauf ein Reinblut zu sein und hatte für Schlammblüter und Muggel herzlich wenig über. Jedoch waren es Lucius Fehler gewesen, die ihn im letzten Schuljahr an seine Grenzen brachten. Er sollte die Todesser in die Schule einschleusen, um letztendlich Dumbledore mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab umzubringen. Fähig war er dazu nicht gewesen, doch war Draco es, der ihn entwaffnete und somit zum rechtmäßigen Besitzer des Elderstabs wurde, was der Lord jedoch nie erfuhr. Snape hatte ihm diese Aufgabe abgenommen und Dumbledore mit dem Todesfluch versehen. Und nur weil der Lord annahm, dass Snape auch der rechtmäßige Besitzer des Elderstabs sei, musste er sterben. Snape, der ihm als Einziger in dieser Zeit wirklich zur Seite stand, auch wenn er die Hilfe nicht hatte annehmen wollen.

Draco wusste aber auch, dass sein Vater nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, dass der dunkle Lord wieder auftauchen würde und letztendlich nur zum Schutz seiner Familie handelte. Hätte er die Befehle des Lords missachtet, wären sie direkt mit dem Todesfluch belegt worden.

Seine Mutter konnte das Ministerium schon nach wenigen Tagen wieder verlassen. Da Harry Potter bei ihrer Verhandlung höchst persönlich auftauchte und aussagte, dass er ohne sie nicht mehr leben würde, hatte man Narcissa gehen lassen. Schließlich war sie es im Wald gewesen, die Harry für tot erklärte. Hätte sie das nicht getan, wäre Harry nun wohl wirklich nicht mehr am leben und der Lord wäre als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen.

Erst danach widmete man sich Dracos Prozess. Ob dies absichtlich war, um ihn länger in Azkaban schmoren zu lassen, wusste er nicht. Jedoch waren diese Wochen ausreichend dafür, um ihn beinahe um den Verstand zu bringen!

Schließlich sagte Harry Potter auch für ihn aus. Harry hatte Draco im Bad gesehen, wie er verzweifelt über dem Waschbecken hing, wie er verschwieg, dass es Harry war, den man nach Malfoy Manor gebracht und dass Draco es war, der ihm im entscheidenden Moment seinen Zauberstab zugeworfen hatte.

Daher sollte Dracos Fall erneut aufgerollt werden, um eine gerechte Strafe für ihn zu finden, denn eigentlich stand schon fest, dass er 5 Jahre in Azkaban absitzen sollte.

Draco hatte etliche Gespräche mit sämtlichen Auroren über sich ergehen lassen müssen, hatte sämtliche Tests bestehen müssen, ehe er zurück nach Hogwarts durfte, um in der Zeit, wo sein Fall erneut geklärt wurde, seinen Schulabschluss machen zu können.

Hier stand er nun, zurück in Hogwarts und doch fühlte es sich nicht so an, als sei er zurückgekehrt. Ein Großteil der Schüler ignorierte ihn, der Rest verspottete ihn. Er wusste nicht, was ihm die Zukunft bringen würde und ob er nach der Schule nicht doch wieder zurück nach Azkaban musste – vielleicht nicht für 5 Jahre, aber vielleicht für 2 oder 3. Immerhin war er in viele Dinge involviert gewesen, auch wenn er nur dabei stand und nichts gesagt hatte. Sein Fall erwies sich als äußerst schwierig…


	2. Kapitel 1: Quidditch

**1. Kapitel: Quidditch**

Die erste Zeit hatte sich Draco von seinen Mitschülerin weitestgehend distanzieren können. Es war sein letztes Jahr hier in Hogwarts und er hatte die Chance bekommen, seinen Schulabschluss machen zu können. Da er die ersten Wochen hier verpasst hatte, hatte er einiges nachzuarbeiten und wo er grad schon dabei war, arbeitete er auch gleich vor. Die nächsten Verhandlungen im Ministerium standen an und so hatte er nicht viel Zeit.

Mittlerweile hatten sich seine Mitschüler wohl damit abgefunden, dass er wieder hier war, denn der Trubel um ihn legte sich so langsam.

So verließ Draco an einem Nachmittag das Schloss und blendete gekonnt alles andere um sich herum aus. Die Ruhe und die frische Luft taten gut und so ganz langsam bekam er den Kopf wieder etwas freier. Spaziergänge dieser Art hatte er in den letzten Wochen ziemlich viele gemacht und in den letzten Tagen damit angefangen, dabei nachzudenken.

Doch nie war er hier gelandet und das völlig unbewusst! Verwundert sah Draco mit seinen eisgrauen Augen zu dem Quidditchfeld und seufzte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem trockenen und abfälligen Grinsen. Wäre Potter nicht gewesen, wäre er womöglich nie Sucher geworden und hätte wohl auch nie mit Quidditch angefangen.

Nur weil Potter der jüngste Sucher seit 100 Jahren wurde, hatte er mit seinem Vater gesprochen, weil er einfach besser sein wollte als dieser elende Potter! Irgendwo hatte er schon immer mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt und von Können konnte schon gar nicht die Rede sein! Das Goldene Trio… dass er nicht lachte!

Draco ließ seinen Blick über das leere Feld gleiten, welches mit Schnee bedeckt war, schließlich war es schon Anfang Dezember.

Und auch wenn es nur Potter zu verdanken war, musste Draco sich eingestehen, dass er gerne Quidditch spielte – auch jetzt noch. Auf dem Besen fühlte er sich freier und ungezwungen. Gegen Gryffindor hatten sie bisher noch nie gewonnen, doch dafür gegen Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. So ein schlechter Sucher war er gar nicht gewesen, auch wenn sein Vater ihn wirklich lediglich ins Team gekauft hatte.

Seine Hand fuhr in die Tasche seines Umhangs und er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Einen Moment lang blickte Draco diesen einfach nur an, ehe er sich räusperte und sich umblickte. Hier war wirklich niemand. „Accio Feuerblitz!", murmelte Draco und wartete einen Augenblick ab, ehe er seinen Besen fest in der Hand hielt. Seinen Zauberstab steckte der weißblonde Slytherin wieder weg und nahm den Besen zwischen seine Beine, ehe er sich fest vom Boden abstieß. Sofort schoss er in die Höhe und auch wenn ihm der Wind eiskalt um die Ohren peitschte, fühlte er sich besser und freier, je höher er flog! Er verspürte beinahe schon einen Anflug von Euphorie, doch so weit war es dann doch noch nicht.

Draco blickte nun von oben herab auf die Sitztribünen, ehe er steil abwärts durch die Ringe flog. Er unterdrückte den aufkommenden Drang, einfach so zu tun, als würde er den Schnatz fangen und somit wild umher fliegen wollen. Schließlich war er immer noch ein Malfoy! Und so was gehörte sich einfach nicht für ihn. Dennoch fiel es ihm äußerst schwer den Drang zu unterdrücken.

Draco fixierte einen Punkt und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als plötzlich etwas an seinem Ohr vorbei zischte. War es tatsächlich… oder hatte er sich das nun nur eingebildet? Er blickte sich suchend um und sah ihn dann tatsächlich, den Schnatz! Aber wer… oder woher…? Sein Blick sank gen Boden und da konnte er tatsächlich eine Gestalt ausmachen. Innerlich fuhr Draco vor Schreck zusammen. Wie lange stand diese Person schon da? Und wie lange beobachtete sie ihn schon?

Sofort verschwand der entspannte Gesichtsausdruck wieder und seine Maske saß perfekt. Er senkte die Spitze seines Besens und flog zurück, nachdem er den Schnatz binnen weniger Augenblicke gefangen hatte. Gekonnt landete er und spürte den festen Boden unter seinen Füßen – er war zurück auf dem Boden der Tatsachen.

„Findest du das etwa lustig?", blaffte er das Mädchen an und fixierte sie. Ihr Umhang trug das Abzeichen der Slytherins, doch wirklich wahrgenommen hatte Draco sie bisher nicht.

„Ich…", setzte das Mädchen an und blickte nun etwas unsicher zu ihm. „Es sollte auch gar kein Spaß sein.", erwiderte sie ruhig und blickte Draco dabei fest in seine Augen, auch wenn die Unsicherheit dahinter durchschimmerte.

„Dann geh jemand anderem damit auf die Nerven!", merkte er genervt und distanziert an. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, fixierte sie noch mal und ließ sie dann einfach stehen. Seinen Standpunkt sollte er wohl deutlich gemacht haben!

„Der Schnatz..!", hörte Draco das Mädchen sagen und blickte auf seine Faust, in welcher sich der Schnatz noch befand.

„Slytherin könnte mal wieder ein paar Siege gebrauchen. Sonst wird es mit dem Pokal dieses Jahr wieder nichts.", führ sie fort und blickte dabei auf Dracos Rücken und Hinterkopf, da er sich bisher nicht wieder zu ihr umgedreht hatte.

Erst nach einem weiteren zögern drehte er sich halb zu ihr um und warf den Schnatz kurz hoch, ehe er ihn wieder auffing.

„Ist das etwa mein Problem?", hob er nun skeptisch seine Augenbraue und warf ihr den Schnatz zu, damit er zurück in die Kiste konnte. Sie fing ihn und hielt ihn fest.

„Unser Sucher ist…", setzte sie erneut an, doch Draco schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„… nicht mein Problem!", merkte er noch deutlicher an. Seine Ohren waren gerötet, sowie seine Nase, sie er durch die Kälte kaum noch spürte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass auch seine Beine und sein ganzer Körper durch die Kälte ein taubes Gefühl bekommen hatten.

„Wieso, du könntest…", versuchte es die Slytherinschülerin ein weiteres Mal, doch auch jetzt ließ Draco sie nicht ausreden.

„Ganz sicher nicht…!" Er würde sich doch nicht zum Gespött machen oder ihnen noch mehr Stoff bieten, um über ihn herzuziehen. Draco drehte dem Mädchen wieder seinen Rücken zu und ging.

Er als Sucher? Noch ein letztes Mal? Seine letzte Chance? Draco blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um, doch da war sie auch schon verschwunden…

Als am kommenden Samstag das nächste Quidditchspiel stattfand, hatte sich auch Draco unter die Zuschauer gemischt – immerhin hieß es Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw. In den Jahren zuvor gehörten ihm und seinem Gefolge jedes Mal die besten Plätze – egal wie knapp sie hier auch erschienen waren. Auch das war nun wohl nicht mehr so. Dennoch hatte er einen ganz passablen Platz gefunden.

Das Spiel begann und gestaltete sich auch recht spannend. Ravenclaw hatte lediglich einen kleinen Vorsprung, welcher aber auch doch verdient war.

Der Kampf um den Schnatz war jedoch recht eindeutig: Slytherin hatte keine Chance und so verloren sie auch dieses Spiel. Den Pokal jetzt noch zu bekommen, sollte sich als kein einfaches Unterfangen darstellen.

„Der Spielstand hätte auch anders ausgehen können." Schon wieder dieses Mädchen! Was fiel ihr eigentlich ein?

„Was weißt du schon!", blaffte er sie nur unfreundlich an und verließ die Sitztribüne der Slytherins.

Als wenn man ihn in die Mannschaft aufnehmen würde! Und dann doch nur, damit er noch irgendwie dazu beitragen konnte, den Pokal doch noch zu gewinnen, bzw. zumindest auf Platz 2 zu landen!

„Vielleicht solltest du noch mal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, Draco."

Der weißblonde Slytherinschüler hielt inne und drehte sich zu seinem einst besten Freund um. Zwar sprach Blaise noch mit ihm, doch war es irgendwie anders zwischen ihnen. Sie gingen nicht mehr so locker miteinander um, wie noch die Jahre zuvor, was wohl aber mehr an Draco lag.

„Du jetzt auch noch?", zischte er und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, als Blaise zu ihm aufgeholt hatte. „Als wenn mich noch jemand ins Team nehmen würde!"

Da um sie herum niemand war, konnte Draco das Kind auch beim Namen nennen.

„Das weißt du erst, wenn du es versucht hast. Besser als dieser Cornwill bist du definitiv!", redete Blaise weiter auf ihn ein. Es wurde Zeit, dass Draco sich wieder mehr integrierte und sich nicht noch weiter von allem abschottete.

„Ich bitte dich, Blaise. Wer will schon einen Todesser im Team?", fuhr er seinen besten Freund wohl etwas zu heftig an.

„Mal ehrlich, Draco!", entgegnete Blaise ihm genervt. „Dieses… wer würde schon einen Todesser… geht mir langsam auf die Nerven! Du kannst dich ewig hinter dieser Aussage verstecken oder du fängst mal an etwas zu machen! Schick doch Goyle vor! Das solltest du wohl nicht verlernt haben.", grinste er trocken.

Einen Moment lang sahen sich Blaise und Draco einfach nur fixierend an, ehe sich ihre Mienen aber lockerten, sodass sich nun auch Draco ein trockenes Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte. Goyle vorzuschicken war eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee.

Irgendwo konnte er es ja doch Glück nennen, dass auch Blaise und Goyle das Schuljahr wiederholen wollten. Zumindest Goyle hätte wohl auch keine andere Wahl gehabt, wenn er irgendwie Geld verdienen wollte!

So hatten Blaise und Draco beide auf Goyle eingeredet, damit ihr ‚Plan' auch wirklich nicht schief laufen würde. Noch am selben Abend, als abermals nach einem Quidditchspiel kein Sieg gefeiert werden konnte, versammelte sich die Mannschaft im Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich weiter zu beraten. Es musste doch noch irgendeine Lösung geben.

„Wir brauchen unbedingt eine neue Strategie…", seufzte der Captain der Mannschaft und lehnte sich in dem Sessel weiter zurück.

Blaise verdrehte genervt die Augen und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, sodass Goyle einen ordentlichen Tritt vors Schienbein bekam, was ansonsten niemand bemerkte.

Er zischte schmerzlich auf und rieb sich das Bein. Das war wohl sein Einsatz.

„… oder einen neuen Sucher! Draco ist doch wieder da…", gab Goyle dümmlich von sich und blickte zum Captain. Doch in diesem Moment waren alle anderen Augen auf Draco gerichtet…


End file.
